


less than three

by burnsidesjulia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Strap-Ons, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: Aubrey is away on business. Dani is lonely.





	less than three

**Author's Note:**

> texting is always hard to handle in fics. their names are in bolded before every text sent. i promise it's not that obnoxious to read

Aubrey should have known her friends would snore.

Ned is the worse of the two offenders, as he’s sleep talking too, and he’s been snoring since he fell asleep at precisely 9pm. Duck at least made it to midnight before giving a sleepy mumble and telling Aubrey to keep her eyes peeled.

They don’t have an exact reason to be out here, except for Indrid’s cryptic warning of something, quote, ‘bad’ happening. He refused to elaborate further, and when pressed he simply started taking down drawings on his trailer wall in a frenzied rage, and Aubrey for one was willing to leave it if it meant he kept his glasses on. They decided to take his warning with at least a bit more than a grain of salt, and Duck, with his new and more humanly vulnerable form, decided they should at least give it a night or two. Aubrey only agreed because she didn’t realize it would mean she would have to stay up all night watching after these two bozos.

Ned rolls over in his sleeping bag, bumping the wall with a loosely swinging arm and a somewhat unsettling call of, “Recline it!” Aubrey pops in a headphone but takes his advice to heart and lays back on her elbows, gazing out the window. Her reception is garbage out here, but she doesn’t really need it for her purposes. She taps open one of her several hastily downloaded dress-up games and begins dressing Disney princesses in various outfits. She’s busy deciding between dying Princess Jasmine’s hair hot pink and a pale denim blue when a notification at the top of her screen draws her attention.

 **Dani banani**  
Late night?

Aubrey smiles and swipes down on the notification. There’s no certainty that her text will even send, but just the idea that Dani was thinking about her makes her feel a little better about this shitty shack in the woods.

 **AuBees**  
how’d you know i was up?

Dani’s reply comes through in seconds. It’s a screenshot of her own phone screen open to Facebook, showing clearly a post that states, “Aubrey Little just played DRESS UP with PRINCESS TIANA!”

 **AuBees**  
WHAT  
WHAT KIND OF GAME POSTS NOTIFICATION TO FACEBOOK

 **Dani banani**  
The kind you give permission to :-)

Aubrey takes a moment to put her face in her hands and regret the decisions she’s made that led her here. While she’s wallowing in her own self-pity and embarrassment, another text buzzes through.

 **Dani banani**  
At least I don’t have to send the cliché ‘you up?’ text now, haha

 **AuBees**  
what do you mean

 **Dani banani**  
You know :p

 **AuBees**  
i do?

Dani doesn’t reply again for a few minutes, which gives Aubrey plenty of time to go to Facebook and delete the post. She scrolls for a minute, just to make sure there aren’t any others, but then she sees someone from high school talking about politics and it pisses her off enough for her to close out of the tab. She logs out, too, for good measure and to make sure she doesn’t come back and tear him a new one.

Duck makes a sort of snorting noise, tossing his arm over Ned. It’s sort of cute, the way that they’re almost cuddling now, but it also makes Aubrey wish for her own warm bed, for a nice, long sleep, and mostly, that Dani was here for _her_ to cuddle, too.

Just as she thinks this, her phone buzzes again. The notification on her home screen states that Dani has sent her a photo, and so she unlocks her phone to see it.

She takes in a sharp breath and becomes acutely aware of her friends sleeping on the other side of the room.

Dani’s posed across her bed, the blankets pushed back and out of the way. Underneath she’s wearing a short-sleeved, patterned button-up, mostly undone and shrugged halfway off her shoulders. Aubrey can see just the slightest hint of cleavage underneath, can see Dani’s lips curved into a bright smile. Her hand is curled into a fist, pressed against the bedsheets between her crisscrossed legs. She’s only wearing loose fitting boxers on her bottom half.

Aubrey can only stare for a moment. She and Dani have been going strong for a few months, but seeing her like that still makes her dizzy and weak. Hell, seeing her at all.

 **AuBees**  
dani!! what if ned or duck had seen that oh my god  
you’re so beautiful babe but still!!!

 **Dani banani**  
They’re asleep

 **AuBees**  
and you know that how?

 **Dani banani**  
You wouldn’t ever play a dress up game with them awake in the room

Aubrey pauses to ponder if what Dani said is true. She’s just coming to the conclusion that she’s totally secure enough in herself that she would when Dani sends another picture.

This time, Dani has laid back against the pillows, her shoulder-length hair fanning out behind her like she’s in some sort of painting. Her shirt is fully undone, at least the portion Aubrey can see, and one of her hands is cupping her own breast, her blunted fingernails digging slightly into the flesh. She’s still smiling, but more deviously, a sharp tooth digging into her lower lip.

Aubrey shifts slightly in her seat. Her stomach has gone sort of floaty and she feels loose, weak, definitely distracted. She looks at the picture just a bit longer before finding it in herself to reply. 

**AuBees**  
dani.  
babe.  
love of my life.  
i am supposed to be watching out for monstrous activity, not watching you undress

 **Dani banani**  
Technically, everything I do should be counted as monstrous activity. ;-)

 **AuBees**  
stop putting noses in your smiley faces, dork

 **Dani banani**  
How else will they be able to sniff?!?

The next picture comes almost immediately after her last text, which tells Aubrey that she’s taking photos in advance. She’s almost ready to shut Dani down and resume her duty, but this picture nearly knocks the wind out of her. It’s from the neck up only, and shows Dani, her head tilted to the left, her neck stretching luxuriously. Aubrey can see remnants of her own bite marks on Dani’s skin, but that isn’t what has caught her interest. Dani’s eyes are closed, her mouth open in a soft ‘o’ shape. Her teeth are a bit longer than they usually are, a little sharper, and Aubrey knows exactly what that means. Dani only loses partial control of her human disguise like that when she’s turned on. Aubrey can only assume by the position of her arm that she’s touching herself.

 **AuBees**  
holy shit dani

 **Dani banani**  
You like?

 **AuBees**  
of course but i cant really touch myse

Aubrey backspaces her message and tries again.

 **AuBees**  
i can’t send any pictures because im trapped in this shitty cockblock of a shack with ned and duck babe

 **Dani banani**  
Then just look at my pictures, love. You can use your words.

Another picture comes through. It shows Dani’s midsection, her soft belly exposed. Her hand disappears under the waistband of her boxers, a bulge beneath them showing proof of her hand curled beneath them. The muscles in her stomach are flexed, tightened, and Aubrey can almost envision the look on her face, her eyes squeezed closed and her mouth just slightly agape, her chest rising and falling shakily.

She considers Dani’s offer. She could put an end to this right now, of course. If she asked Dani to stop, there’d be no question about it. But there’s something about the risk of it, about the prospect of being caught, that has Aubrey’s blood rushing.

Yeah, she can use her words. She thinks she can do that.

 **AuBees**  
you’re so gorgeous, dani, i wish i was there with you right now

 **Dani banani**  
Hm? What would you do if you were?

It takes Aubrey a while to come up with a response. She’s never sexted before, and only ever been sent nudes by creepy guys who did it without permission. Dani makes her tongue tied in general, but in times like this, it’s worse. She types out a few vaguely embarrassing messages, including one that used the word ‘caress’, before backspacing them all and settling on something much less sexy.

 **AuBees**  
i can’t even find words to tell you how much i want you, dani  
all of you  
argh im really bad at this and you’re really pretty and it’s not helping

 **Dani banani**  
Here, I’ll start.

A typing bubble appears next to Dani’s name and stays there for what feels like forever. It gives Aubrey time to set herself up a little better. First, she dims her phone screen to the lowest brightness and hooks up to a portable charger before her phone dies. Then she cracks open the window just a little, just in case something does make a noise out there and to let some cool air in. Finally, she arranges herself with her back to her friends, hunched over her phone and facing the wall. She waits patiently for Dani’s text, and when it finally arrives, she is not disappointed.

 **Dani banani**  
I want to undress you. I’d take it slow, pulling your shirt up slowly and kissing all the skin I expose as I go, up and up until I’m pushing it off over your head. Then I’d start to kiss your neck, I know how you like my teeth. I’d leave marks on you that you couldn’t hide, ones you’d have to explain to everybody and tell them how I had my way with you. I know I could make you squirm like that, that I could leave you a panting mess just from kissing your neck, but maybe another time. I’d run my hands over your shoulders, down your back, up into your hair and pull, just a little. You’re sensitive there, and you’d moan and ask me for more.

Aubrey reads the message several times, her heart skipping dozens of beats all in a row. She can practically feel Dani’s hands on her, running over her skin, loving her so gently and beautifully. She imagines the sting of Dani’s teeth on her neck and can feel herself blushing, whole body warming over with a cocktail of lust and love for her girlfriend on the other side of the screen. Her heart is absolutely pounding.

 **Dani banani**  
Want me to continue? :-)

 **AuBees**  
nah, it’s my turn

She takes her time typing up her reply, thinking about what exactly she wants from Dani and what Dani wants, too. Finally, she hits send with trembling fingers

 **AuBees**  
i wanna see you wearing that strap we bought the other weekend. wanna get on my knees and watch you stroke it in front of my face, press it to my lips. i wanna blow you, get you down in my throat, watch you try to keep your cool above me.

 **Dani banani**  
Oh my.  
Hang on just a moment, love.

Aubrey does, but just thinking about Dani like that makes her impatient, gently touching herself from outside her jeans. The seam running between her legs offers just enough pressure for her to grind her clit against it softly, relieving a fraction of the tension building up inside her. Finally, her phone buzzes again, this time alerting her that Dani has sent a video. She swallows thickly and opens it.

The video is shot from just above Dani’s ribs, pointed downward to the floor. And god, she has it on, the red leather of the harness standing out against her dark skin. Her hand is wrapped tightly around the silicon of the dildo, stroking it back and forth and panting softly. Aubrey is transfixed by the motion of her hand, but what _really_ gets her is near the end, when Dani’s breaths spike into a short whine and then she mutters, “Open wide, love.”

Aubrey barely cuts off the moan that erupts from her, lust boiling in her gut. She watches the video again, volume up and both headphones in, and listens as Dani uses that just vaguely commanding voice to tell her to open her mouth. She doesn’t pause to think, but tugs her own bottom lip down with two fingers and uses the blue light of her phone screen to catch herself in a photo that she hastily sends to Dani in reply.

 **Dani banani**  
Mm, very good.  
You must deserve a reward for listening so well :*

The wait for Dani’s next text is excruciating. Aubrey entertains herself by tapping her fingers along her ankle, counting trees outside, anything to avoid just shoving her hand down her pants and going for it.

Her phone buzzes. Dani’s sent another video.

This video is somewhat shaky near the beginning, and Aubrey can tell from the angle that Dani has arranged her phone to sit on her bed. Dani herself is positioned a bit further away, sitting up on her knees on the floor. She’s still got their strap on, and is stroking it with one hand. Her other hand is further down between her legs, pushing two fingers in and out of herself. She’s moaning openly, something she doesn’t do very often, hips shifting forward in search of more friction. She’s staring right into the camera, her dark eyes burning holes into Aubrey even through the screen. Her lips for Aubrey’s name but no sound comes out, and her eyes close again. She’s breathing hard, fingers stilling, and Aubrey can tell she’s trying not to come yet. She shuffles forward on her knees and shows herself sucking her fingers clean, running her tongue around them smoothly and efficiently. The hand stroking her off lifts and stops the video there.

Aubrey’s head is pounding. She looks over her shoulder and sees Ned and Duck fast asleep. They probably wouldn’t wake up but god, no, she can’t risk it. She digs her nails into the skin of her ankle.

 **Dani banani**  
Please, Aubrey, love, I’m so wet for you. I need you.

Aubrey can’t stand it anymore.

She stands and nearly bolts outside, pressing her back to the door to prevent anyone from coming out after her. She hurriedly surveys the area around her and it’s nothing but trees and she doesn’t give a shit anyway as she hurriedly undoes her pants and presses the heel of her palm against herself. She lets out a sigh of relief and studies her phone again.

 **Dani banani**  
Can I call you?

Aubrey hurriedly types back yes, and she doesn’t care that she typed one too many ‘y’s as she waits for her phone to ring. When it does, she snatches it up so fast that it must startle Dani because she lets out a little surprised, “Oh!”

Aubrey nearly cries at the sound of her voice. She gets choked up and tongue tied and all she can say is, “Dani, _please_.”

“Oh, _dear_ ,” Dani says, a bit of a smirk to her voice. “It sounds like maybe I got someone all worked up?”

Aubrey finds her words again, and speaking in a harsh whisper she says, “I couldn’t touch myself in there, you asshole, I had to come outside and- _god_ , you’re not an asshole, I’m sorry, I’m just- you’re just-”

“Aubrey, love,” Dani chuckles. “Take a breath for me, okay? I’m here for you.” Her breath catches just slightly, and Aubrey remembers very suddenly that Dani is touching herself, too. Even so, Aubrey does as she says and takes a few deep, gulping breaths as Dani mumbles sweet nothings in her ear. When she seems convinced that Aubrey is level-headed again, Dani murmurs, “You’re outside right now?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey breathes. “They were asleep, but I still couldn’t just, you know-”

“Fuck yourself thinking about me?” Dani breathes. “Sink your greedy fingers into yourself and make yourself come?” Aubrey’s breath catches and she lets out a whine that would embarrass her if she weren’t so truly desperate. She lets out a shaky laugh. “Where did you learn to talk dirty, Dani? Have you been holding out on me all this time?”

“I’ve been missing you all night, Aubrey,” Dani says lowly, seemingly avoiding Aubrey’s question. “I’m so lonely without you, I just wish you were here to hold me-” she sucks in a sharp breath followed by a choked off noise “-touch me. When are you coming back?”

Aubrey is rubbing furiously at her clit, eating up every small noise Dani makes. She can feel herself quickly approaching the edge but knows in the back of her mind that she won’t let herself go until Dani says she can. “Tomorrow night,” she pants. “I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“That long without my beautiful girlfriend, Aubrey, gosh, I don’t know how I could even _possibly_ make it.” Dani chuckles darkly. “I might have to just come out there right now and fuck you.”

Aubrey makes a strangled noise. The heat of arousal has spread through her body, up her torso and into her throat, choking her and at the same time opening, opening, opening her chest, turning her heart to liquid sugar and her limbs to pure electricity.

“Do you like that idea?” Dani muses. “Me, sneaking out to you, bending you over right outside that shack and taking you however I want you? It’s a dangerous idea, Aubrey, we could get _caught_.” The word shakes something in Aubrey, digs up something previously unseen and bears it to the light of day. She thinks about her words for just a moment before practically blurting, “M-maybe I wanna get caught.” Her face is on fire, heat creeping through her veins.

“Interesting,” Dani drawls out. “You mean you’d like it if I came and made you moan so loud that everyone in Kepler could hear you?”

“Oh god- Dani-”

“I’d still go slow with you,” she replies. “I’d kiss all of you, taste every inch of your skin, leave little heart-shaped circles of bite marks on each thigh…”

Aubrey moans unabashedly. Dani’s done it before, and Aubrey knows she would certainly do it again.

“That’s right, Aubrey. Tell me, love, are you close?”  
Aubrey nods, and then just barely realizes that Dani can’t see her. She keeps nodding as she says, “Yes, yes, please Dani please…”

“Don’t come until I do,” Dani tells her, and they both know that Aubrey will listen. Dani laughs shakily into the phone. “Oh, Aubrey, what else should I do with you? I think I’d start by having you suck me off like you promised, set the tip against your lips and hold you by the hair…”

Aubrey can vaguely hear herself begging over the rush of blood in her ears and Dani’s voice, but she doesn’t care. She lets her words flow, her fingers soaked with her own slick, Dani’s words carrying her closer and closer by the minute. “I think I’d like to come a few times before you did, Aubrey. Maybe rubbing against your thigh, or riding your mouth, or your fingers… mm.” Aubrey can practically hear Dani’s little shiver, and suddenly she’s begging again as the urgency with which she needs to come starts to mount. “Dani, please, I need to… you’ve gotta let me, please…!”

“I’m almost there, love, just give me a moment.” Aubrey can vaguely hear some slick noises from Dani’s end, and her moans slowly increasing in pitch give her away. Dani breathes heavily into the phone and mutters, “Alright, Aubrey, come now. I want to hear you.” That’s really all it takes for Aubrey to tip herself over the edge, her fingers knuckle deep into herself as the heel of her palms grazes her clit. She chokes on a moan and her legs clamp shut around her hand, holding it there as she rides it out. On the other end of the line, she hears Dani let out a shaky gasp and knows that she is coming as well, and by the time Aubrey is finally coming down, she hears Dani’s bedsprings creaking as she shifts to lay down.

“I love you,” Aubrey pants immediately. Dani laughs at her. “Love you too, sweetheart. You feel better now?”

“Much better,” Aubrey says. “Still have to sleep in that shitty sleeping bag, but you win some, you lose some.”

“That sleeping bag is not shitty!” Dani says in mock-offense. “That’s my hiking sleeping bag!”

“And it _su-ucks_ ,” Aubrey teases before they both collapse into giggles. Dani sighs deeply. “Keep me on the phone,” she requests. “We’ll fall asleep together.” Aubrey agrees and quietly heads inside to tuck herself into her sleeping bag. “I love you,” Aubrey repeats, and Dani repeats it back to her into the world collapses into darkness.

-

Aubrey awakens to a dial tone and the sun already high in the sky. She checks her phone: 9:35am. She rubs sleep from her eyes and sits up. Duck and Ned are sitting with their backs to the wall, both sipping from their respective thermoses. Aubrey knows, however, that Duck’s is black coffee while Ned’s is lukewarm orange juice.

Duck raises his eyebrows at her. “Late night?”

“Yeah,” she shoots back. “Only ‘cos you chucklefucks were asleep by sundown.”

Duck shrugs off the accusation and nods toward the open window. “Left the window open all night,” he says. “Y’letting moths in.”

“I thought you liked moths,” Ned yawns, and him and Aubrey both laugh when Duck turns a dull red color. 

“No cryptid activity,” Aubrey reports finally. “Kepler can sleep safe another night.”

“Well, let’s give it the day, first,” Duck drawls out, scratching at his hair. “Then we’ll decide.”

-

Aubrey goes home that night and is swept up into a massive hug by Dani, who is wearing a cropped shirt that allows Aubrey to see the red leather straps hidden by her jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> ~oops, i did it again~
> 
> i posted my last fic nearly a month ago and still we have so few aubrey/dani fics. my crops are dying. my children are starving. it's been 84 years
> 
> wrote this at 2 in the afternoon. it is not proofread. unincluded is the original ending where duck had beacon with him and he made fun of aubrey relentlessly for the rest of time.
> 
> gimme a kudos! gimme a comment! gimme a bookmark! all of it means so much to me and i love yall. mwah (das me blowin kisses)


End file.
